Fighting McDonagh's (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Fighting McDonagh's is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern from the first BioShock. Located within Neptune's Bounty, it was a relaxing place for the people working at the fisheries. It is part of the Rapture Metro Pack. History Built as a dockside tavern, the Fighting McDonagh's Tavern was a popular venue among the dockworkers of Neptune's Bounty and the working class citizens of Rapture in general. The facility was owned by acclaimed Rapture engineer and Rapture Central Council member Bill McDonagh. It included a bar, some rooms upstairs, and even a distillery to produce its own alcoholic beverages. Every Saturday night, boxing matches were organized in the tavern. Louie McGraff was one infamous patron. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Back Entrance One of two Rapture Metro Station Entrances, which are inaccessible. On the north end of the building, there is a balcony overlooking a large lounge space, having a large window looking out onto the cityscape. There is a vending machine, Little Sister Vent, ADAM Corpse, and overlooking all is a Machine Gun Turret. A normally closed passage leads down to the Service Alley. Service Alley This area, designed to be an employees only area, allows access to the serwers, machinery for the tavern, a vending machine, access to the Kitchens and a locked storage area. Fighting McDonagh's Tavern This area houses a large boxing ring in its center, stained with blood. Off to one side, standing in a corner is a well-stocked bar. This area has some vantage points which are handy for sniping, and players can stand on the shark jaws adorning the walls. It has access to most of the rest of the map. There is a hallway leading to the basement with a vent at its end. Kitchens This area is located just off of the main tavern floor. The kitchen is damaged, and there is a large hole in the ceiling that can be used to access the tavern's Inn above. A hole in a wall on the other end of the kitchen opens into the bathrooms. A stairs down leads to the Service Alley. Front Entrance This area connecting the tavern to the Rapture Metro and presumably to Neptune's Bounty. The front entrance contains passageways to an employee area on the right, to the distillery on the left. Straight ahead enters the tavern, and stairs down on either side of that path lead down to the basement. Brewery This area includes the entire downstairs basement. The distillery was the area in which The Fighting McDonagh's created its own beverages. Here ales may have been co-produced with the Ryan Industries Brewery. In the lowest level there is an ADAM Corpse, a Little Sister Vent in the upper section, and a Machine Gun Turret. A vent passage near the Machine Gun Turret allows hacking it. McDonagh's Inn This area contains a check-in desk and rooms for rent to accommodate patrons. The Inn section overlooks the back entrance to the tavern. There is a Little Sister Vent and a Machine Gun Turret here. This area also leads to the Tavern's upstairs where in the main hallway players can access the Brewery through a breakable wall. General Tips Little Sister Vent Locations *Brewery upper level *McDonagh's Inn *Back Entrance Big Daddy Suit Locations *Basement of Brewery *Upper Level of Tavern *Front Entrance Vending Machines *Brewery basement *Front Entrance *Back Entrance under terrace *Service Alley Control Points *Brewery upper level *Center of Boxing Ring in Tavern *Back Entrance Gallery MS Louie mugshot colo.png|''Mugshots of Louie McGraff, as found on this level.'' MS Louie bike colo.png|''Louie McGraff on a Motorcycle, as found on this level.'' Football Clean Diffuse.png|''Posters for "The Big Game" found on this level.'' BoxingPosterB colo.png|''Boxing Posters found throughout the level.'' Fighting McDonagh's Multiplayer Menu.png|''On Tap menu, with some ground rules.'' Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC Category:Walkthroughs